This invention relates generally to improving breathing and in particular to a device for improving breathing incorporating a detachable venting seal.
Many people experience breathing problems on a recurring basis, which often results in difficulty sleeping, in snoring, or in other more serious conditions such as obstructive sleep apnea. One treatment for such breathing problems involves use of a device inserted into a user""s mouth for extending the user""s lower jaw forward. These devices help to open the user""s breathing passage more fully to allow easier breathing through the user""s nose and mouth. In addition or as an alternative, previous devices may include a continuous positive air pressure (CPAP) or other system for supplying a gas to the user. The gas forces the user""s breathing passage open or to open more fully to improve the user""s breathing. Although certain of these devices have been effective in treating breathing problems, their effectiveness may be decreased by venting of the gas from the user""s mouth, reducing the gas pressure available to force the user""s breathing passage open. Previous techniques for reducing venting have been inadequate for many users.
The oral appliance of the present invention reduces or eliminates problems and disadvantages associated with previous devices for improving breathing.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a device for improving a user""s breathing includes an oral appliance and a venting seal detachably coupled to the oral appliance. A perimeter of the venting seal is adapted to be placed behind the user""s lips to reduce venting of a gas from the user""s mouth in response to the gas being supplied to the user""s nose. In a more particular embodiment, the venting seal is formed at least in part using a deformable material that may be placed in a deformable state to allow the venting seal to be customized for the user. The deformable material may include a polycaprolactone polymer.
Certain embodiments of the present invention may provide important technical advantages over previous devices for improving breathing. The present invention may be highly effective to reduce venting relative to previous devices. The venting seal may be a non-custom item or may be customized using the deformable material to fit the particular user""s facial features or any other of the user""s particular needs. The present invention may also allow for re-fitting of the venting seal using the deformable material, without requiring a new venting seal to be constructed. The cross-section and overall shape of the cavity of the venting seal may be such that the cavity provides a standard interface compatible with connecting posts of a variety of oral appliances. Users or clinical professionals can thus select an appropriate oral appliance for use with the venting seal, according to particular needs. Also, because the cavity may provide a standard interface, different manufacturers may produce oral appliances for use with the venting seal provided they are compatible with that standard interface.
Prior lip shields for preventing venting have required cumbersome and often intimidating head straps to secure the lip shield to the user""s face, along with straps that wrap over the head and under the jaw to hold the user""s jaw shut. Despite these measures, prior lip shields were still not able to achieve adequate lip competence in many cases. The present invention may overcome problems and disadvantages of such techniques. In addition, the present invention may improve the user""s ability to swallow (due to the increased ease of creating negative pressure behind the venting seal or otherwise); may reduce drooling or the other undesirable effects of excess saliva exiting the user""s mouth; may tend to encourage the user to breath through the user""s nose (even when the device is not in use), which may improve moisture, heating, and other characteristics of the user""s respiratory system; or may provide other benefits.